1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to display packages of the type for holding merchandise in retail stores such as game cartridges, audio and video cassettes, and software. More particularly, the invention relates to display packages which are suspended from a display hook. Specifically, the invention relates to display packages which may be suspended from a display hook in a variety of predetermined positions.
2. Background Information
Audio and video cassettes and compact discs have increased in popularity over the past several years and have become an important segment of the recording and movie industry. Similarly, software and optical discs, as well as game cartridges have become increasingly popular as the compatibility of the electronics has increased while the price of electronics has continued to decrease. These general types of recording media, while drastically different in shape, generally perform the function of transferring information from the recording media to the user via audio and/or visual output.
In recent times, recording media has become interactive further increasing the popularity and profitability of merchandising these products. These general types of recording media are displayed in retail stores for sale and/or rental in a variety of display packages. It is important in the recording media market, and especially in the game cartridge market, to repackage the media in a display package which reduces theft of the package and/or contents from the retail store. While various types of display packages have been developed, each such package is generally limited to retaining a media having a specific size and configuration. Moreover, the display packages which have been developed generally may only be displayed in one preselected position substantially reducing the retail store's ability to customize a display area to increase it's attractiveness to customers, or to optimize the store's available merchandising space, or to properly orient the graphics on the article contained within the package.
Although known display packages are presumably adequate for the purpose for which they are intended, they present a number of additional problems. Specifically, each style security package is often opened with a separate key increasing the number of keys that must be manufactured by the supplier and stocked for use by the retailer, substantially increasing operating cost.
Similarly, many existing display packages, whether or not the package will lock, are manufactured to be displayed in a preselected position. The retailer thus utilizes one display package to display items in a vertical position, and a second display package when displaying products in a horizontal orientation which significantly increases costs to the retailer. Specifically, known display devices are generally formed with a hanger attached to either an end portion or a side portion of the package to suspend the display package from a display hook in either the vertical or horizontal direction. Known display packages do not permit relocation of the hanger from one position to another position on the package so that the display package may be suspended with a single hanger selectively attached either adjacent an endwall or adjacent a sidewall of the package.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved display package for displaying merchandise for sale, including audio and video cassettes, game cartridges and software in which the merchandise is maintained in its usual packaging, but when placed in the security display package, may be suspended from a display hook in a variety of preselected positions to better display the package or to properly orient the graphics within the package for ease of review by a prospective purchaser. Moreover, the need exists for a display package which includes a single hook which may be removably positioned adjacent either an end wall or a sidewall of the display package to assure that the product enclosed within the display package is properly oriented for merchandising. Further, the need exists for a display package wherein both the hook and display box are reusable, and wherein the hook may be repeatedly moved from adjacent an endwall to adjacent a sidewall of the display package for selectively orienting an object enclosed within the display package to the correct merchandising position.